Nueva vida en un nuevo mundo
by luisSaoranFr
Summary: El fin de su historia en su mundo, un nuevo comienzo en un nuevo mundo, la gente cambia por que se cansa de sufrir, de que forma cambiara Naruto... Ya se no es un buen resumen, pero denle una oportunidad, ojala y les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Prologo**

 **Escuela de magia de Tristein**

Ya era de noche y todos los alumnos estaban en sus cuartos preparándose para dormir, en el cuarto de una joven peli rosa de nombre Louise a la que vemos sacando su ropa para dormir de su mueble ya que ella no era capaz de hacer un hechizo para que venga volando hacia ella como los demás alumnos, luego de vestirse se tiro a su cama

 _-¡si hablamos de magia de invocación, me tengo completa confianza si solo se trata de invocar a un sirviente! ¡Tan solo miren! ¡Ninguna de ustedes, lograra superarlo! ¡Será el familiar más sagrado, hermoso y poderoso que se invoque!-_

Recordó Louise lo que había dicho en la escalera dejándose llevar por el enojo que sentía por ser molestada por sus compañeras con el sobrenombre de "la Zero"

-no debí haber dicho eso-dijo hundiendo la cara en su almohada, rezando que el familia que invoque mañana sea el más fuerte y poderoso conocido en la historia

 **En Konoha**

Se puede ver a un pelirrubio en el suelo, sobre un charco de su propia sangre y derramando lágrimas, ese rubio era el llamado "ninja número uno es sorprender a las gente", ese rubio era Naruto…

Naruto se sostenía su estómago perforado, intentando inútilmente parar la hemorragia

-Así… que tuviste razón Madara…-

 _-Escucha…un día tus amigos te traicionarán,_

 _Y el amor se convertirá en odio._

 _Ya lo deberías saber._

 _Tanto la gente de la aldea como Sasuke te traicionaron…_

 _Y el amor de Jiraiya te dio odio._

 _Eres como yo. El odio aumentará y cambiaras._

 _Y ahora te espera más dolor._

 _¡Puedes seguir afirmando que nunca cambiaras?!_

 _Tus amigos quizá te vuelvan a traicionar…_

 _La alianza quizá comience una nueva guerra_

 _Sasuke puede volver a intentar asesinarte…-_

Naruto miraba a la nada mientras lagrimas empezaban a brotar de sus ojos

-Sasuke me traiciono, me robo mis sueños, y nadie sabrá lo que hizo…-el rubio empezaba a cerrar los ojos, sentía como su vida se acababa…

En el reino de Tristein

— Señorita Valliere es su turno de realizar la invocación.-El que hablo era un hombre de al menos unos cuarenta o treinta y cinco años de edad, calvo , usa gafas y es uno de los profesores encargados de enseñar magia en esta academia, su nombre es "Colbert".

Rápidamente los comentarios se comenzaron a oír con fuerza a medida que Louise se acercaba al centro de todos los estudiantes.

— Es Louise la Zero.

— Y-yo mejor me voy.

— Es peligroso estar cerca de ella cuando hace un hechizo.

— Me pregunto que irá a invocar.

Louise sólo oía los comentarios, aparentemente indiferente a estos mismos, levantando su varita con orgullo y con voz fuerte y clara comenzó a decir el cántico, este debía de ser único y debía de expresar los verdaderos deseos del invocador.

— ¡Yo soy Louise Francois Lle Blanc de la Valliere! ¡Tú que te encuentras en los más recónditos lugares del universo, el más hermoso, encantador y poderoso de todos, acude a mi llamado, ven aquí... Mi familiar!

Ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes un círculo mágico con una brillante luz se formó justo enfrente de la chica, está comenzó a brillar con fuerza, múltiples agujeros se abrieron, y estos comenzaron a liberar muchas luces centellantes que les obligaron a cerrar los ojos a todos, una vez que la luz se fue yendo de a poco y sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, lo que había delante de la pequeña maga... Sorprendió a todos.

U-un humano.

— Es un... Plebeyo.

— ¡Invoco a un plebeyo!

— ¡Lo que se esperaba de Louise la Zero!

Sin embargo algunos como el profesor Colbert, la pelirroja Kirche no dijo sus comentarios sarcásticos y veía con curiosidad a lo que había invocado Louise, Tabitha mediante un pequeño movimiento de sus manos hizo aparecer un báculo en sus manos, Louise igualmente se mantenía sorprendida por lo que ella había invocado. Y no era para menos, dado que lo que había aparecido delante de Louise y a la vista de todos, era ciertamente un muchacho, parecía dormido, pero la peli azul solo murmuro unas palabras para que todos reaccionaran

-Está herido-

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar y la peli rosa volteo a ver más detalladamente al muchacho, cabello rubio, su ropa estaba destrozada, y en su pecho, en el centro, tenía una herida que lo atravesaba por completo, sangraba demasiado… Louise sintió que su pecho dolía, ver al joven en ese estado la asusto y la preocupo demasiado…

-Colbert sensei, sálvelo, por favor…-


	2. Chapter 2

Conociéndote y conociéndome

 **_NARUTO Y LAS DEMAS OBRAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORIA, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

 **Muchas gracias por sus comentarios,**

 **loko89772 lo siento amigo pero esa era la idea**

 **Sumoner Dante gracias por tu comentario**

 **(Guest) aquí está el cap.**

 **Oniele, No sería mala idea, pero aun estará a discusión**

 **Escuela de magia de Tristein**

 _Louise sintió que su pecho dolía, ver al joven en ese estado la asusto y la preocupo demasiado…_

 _-Colbert sensei, sálvelo, por favor…-_

El hombre reacciono ante la petición de su alumna, se arrodillo ante el joven pelirrubio y en una oración recito

 _ **-**_ __ _ **Invoco la sacra fiamma della volpe bianca**_ -Una llama plateada rodeo al rubio y sus heridas fueron desvaneciéndose como la ceniza cual papel quemado.

-Señorita Valliere, ya está sanado y fuera de peligro, seguirá inconsciente por un día o dos pero está bien-

-Muchas gracias Colbert sensei, Tabitha podrías ayudarme a llevarlo a mi habitación- La peli azul asintió y con la ayuda de su familiar cumplió con lo pedido.

-Señorita Valliere, le recuerdo que debe sellar el contrato con su familiar-Menciono un tanto angustiado y nervioso por la peculiar aparición del mencionado

-Colbert sensei, de verdad cree que él sea mi familiar-

-Al hacer la invocación él fue lo que apareció, si es por los comentarios de tus compañeros creo que están en un erro, al parecer él es o fue un guerrero, pero el punto es que no creo que él sea un plebeyo, o cuando menos, no uno normal-

La peli rosa asintió al escuchar a su maestro y algo cohibida agradeció y se retiró a su habitación, pensando en la historia de aquel joven, al llegar a su recamara vio al rubio en su cama, se sentó a un lado de él, y le vio dormir no supo cuánto tiempo paso, al darse cuenta ya era de noche, así que se puso su pijama y se acostó a un lado del rubio y viéndolo por última vez se dejó vencer por el sueño

 **AL DIA SIGUIENTE**

Su cuerpo le pesaba, y su cabeza le dolía, abrió los ojos lentamente y observo a su alrededor, estaba en una habitación echa con lo que parecía ser piedras cuadradas, había una ventana por donde entraba la luz del sol, una puerta de madera oscura, y estaba en una cama muy suave junto a una peli rosa… esperen, ¿una peli rosa?, cerró los ojos y los tallo con fuerza, a lo mejor y Kurama le estaba jugando una broma y le puso un Genjutsu, trato de liberarlo pero no pudo, se pellizcó el brazo para ver si no era un sueño, y comprobó que no, le grito a Kurama internamente, la tristeza lo golpeo, e ya no estaba, pero entonces, porque no estaba muerto… vio a la joven de cabello rozado y puso su mano derecho sobre su nuca, cerró los ojos y con su mano izquierda hizo el sello del carnero

 **\- Seishin sakuran no jutsu-** Recordó que el ero Sannin le avía enseñado uno que otro truco para la interrogación, y según recordaba este jutsu te dejaba copiar la información, y así fue, reviso lo más común y de conocimiento general y supo que ya no estaba en Konoha, ni siquiera estaba en las naciones elementales, también aprendió la escritura y como leer pero no entendió como hablar el idioma el acento era un poco raro, libero el Jutsu y se sentó a esperar que ella despertara, bueno, era lo mínimo que podía hacer, ya que gracias a ella seguía vivo, y ahora era algo así como su sirviente, no entendió muy bien esa parte, pero le preguntaría cuando despertara, se levantó de la cama y de su bolso ninja saco un pergamino, de este saco unas píldoras de soldado y comió un par, y se sentó a esperar a que ella despertara, no sabía su nombre ya que no copo esa información, ni sus recuerdos, solo lo que debía saber, los minutos pasaban y ella no despertaba, espero un poco más y ella aun no despertaba, se desesperó un poco y mejor opto por despertarla, le toco el hombro y la movió levemente y vio como abría levemente sus ojos

\- Ohayōgozaimasu-

\- Vedo che hai risvegliato, quindi chi sei tu rispondi?-respondió ella

-Sumimasen ga, watashi wa rikai shite imasen-

-hai detto?, non capisco-

El rubio vio que no llegarían a ningún lado, saco de su bolsa un pergamino en blanco y un pequeño pincel y escribió

-Mi nombre es Naruto Uzumaki, no soy de este mundo, lo siento mucho pero no entiendo lo que dices, solo se escribir y leer tu idioma, soy un shinobi de la hoja y te agradezco que me hayas salvado, pero por favor, necesito volver, en mi mundo me necesitan-

Le dio el pergamino a la joven y el pincel, después de un par de minutos ella le dio otra vez el pergamino, donde ella le decía que su nombre era Louise Francois Lle Blanc de la Valliere, que era estudiante de magia en Tristein

-¿Sabes cómo llegué aquí?-

-Yo te invoque, cuando hacia un ritual para invocar a mi familiar, apareciste tú con una herida enorme, Colbert sensei te curo y te trajimos a mi habitación, y aquí estamos-

El rubio se quedó pensando hasta que vio a la peli rosa sacar una vara de madera y un pequeño libro debajo de su almohada y observo como abrió el libro en una hoja donde podía leer "la lengua que no se entiende que ante mí se revele" parecía que era un "hechizo" vio como la joven alzo su varita

 **BOOM**

-¡Acaso estás loca!-dijo mientras salía de un montón de humo y con lo poco que le quedaba de su ropa llena de hollín

-Te entiendo, puedo entender lo que dices-Exclamo feliz la joven y empezó a saltar de alegría

-Qué alegría, ahora me puedes explicar, ¿por qué carajos me querías matar?-

-yo no te quería matar, solo paso-

-¿así nada más?-

-SIP-

-Señorita Valiere por favor absténgase de hacer magia dentro de los dormitorios por favor-

-Lo siento mucho Colbert sensei-

-No pasa nada señorita Valliere, solo que no se repita, veo que el joven despertó-

-Sí señor, Soy Uzumaki Naruto shinobi de Konoha, mucho gusto-

- _Colbert_ Jean, soy maestro de esta escuela, el gusto es mío, pero bueno, señorita Valliere ¿ya sello el contrato con su familiar?-

-Lo siento Colbert sensei, todavía no lo ago.-

-Le recomiendo que lo haga pronto, ya que es hora del desayuno- Y así se retiró aquel maestro

-¿Sellar el contrato?-

-Sí, sal un momento, voy a cambiarme, te avisare cuando puedas pasar-

Naruto asintió y obedeció, salió de la habitación y se recargo en una pared, minutos después escucho que abrieron la puerta y que le jalaban del brazo, al entrar a la habitación vio a Louis cruzada de brazos usando ahora una camisa blanca y una falda café un poco más arriba de las rodillas.

-Ahora siéntate en la cama, cierra los ojos y no te muevas-ordeno Louis con las mejillas rosas

-¿okey?-El rubio obedeció, tenía miedo de la joven y sus explosiones

La peli rosa se acercó al rubio y respiro hondo, se inclinó hacia él, y lo beso en los labios el rubio sorprendido abrió los ojos, vio que ella rompió el beso y se fue corriendo de la habitación dejando al rubio solo y congelado.

_Eso fue todo por hoy, dudas comentarios, observaciones, en los reviews, por favor, nos vemos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 2 Problemas**

 **_** **NARUTO Y LAS DEMAS OBRAS MENCIONADAS EN ESTA HISTORIA NO SON DE MI AUTORIA, SON DE SUS RESPECTIVOS AUTORES**

 _La peli rosa se acercó al rubio y respiro hondo, se inclinó hacia él, y lo beso en los labios el rubio sorprendido abrió los ojos, vio que ella rompió el beso y se fue corriendo de la habitación dejando al rubio solo y congelado._

 **Academia Tristein** __

Naruto reacciono después de unos minutos, saliendo de la habitación con la intención de encontrar a Louise, al girar a las escaleras se encontró con una joven de estatura mediana, rubia con rulos, ojos azules

-Disculpe si la molesto, pero ¿ha visto a la señorita de la Valliere?-pregunto inmediatamente Naruto

-No, no la he visto, pero puede que la encuentres en el comedor-

-Muchas gracias-El rubio sonrió, segundos después se empezó a rascar la nuca y algo cohibido volvió a preguntar

-este, ¿dónde está el comedor señorita?-pregunto aún más perdido de lo que ya estaba

\- Montmorency, mi nombre es Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency, está en la planta baja, a un lado de la sala principal-Contesto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía detenidamente al rubio

-Mucho gusto Soy Naruto Uzumaki señorita…Momon…montme… ¿puedo decirle Margarita?-

-¿Eres el familiar de Louise?-

-Sí, o eso creo-

-está bien, voy al comedor también, si quieres te llevo-

-Muchísimas gracias Margarita-

Y así ambos rubios fueron hacia el comedor, al llegar el rubio vio a Louise sentada en una mesa que se encontraba en una esquina, se despidió de la rubia y corrió a donde estaba la peli rosa

-Por qué no conozco el lugar y me, fue gracias a Margarita que te encontré señorita de la Valliere-

-¿Y desde cuando le hablas con tanta confianza a Montmorency?- La peli rosa rechinaba los dientes por la rabia que sentía, sin el saber el porqué de la misma

-Lo que pasa es que su nombre está algo difícil de decir jeje-dijo mientras se rascaba la nuca, ignorando el peligro en el que se encontraba

-Ya veo, ojala que puedas aprender en lugar de comer-

-¿Pero por qué?-

-Por qué así lo digo yo, tu ama, ahora, sal de aquí-La peli rosa exploto en rabia, y corrió al rubio del comedor, al ver que salió por una ventana abierta se sentó y trato de comer en paz

-Muy bien muchachos, démosle gracias a dios por esta humilde comida-dijo un maestro cubierto por una sotana blanca, antes de empezar a rezar, al terminar les dio un aviso a los alumnos de que no tendrían clases para que trataran y socializaran con sus familiares…

Con Naruto El rubio no comprendía el por qué la peli rosa se había enojado con él, mejor dicho, no entendía nada, o casi nada, savia que gracias a ella el seguía vivo, pero no sabía qué relación tenía con ella o como tratarla, hizo lo que nunca había hecho antes, tratar con respeto a alguien, no es que no respetara a nadie, pero se sentía incomodo hablándole a alguien de "usted" o con un honorifico que no sea de ellos, además de que era divertido ver las reacciones de la gente al ponerles apodos en base a lo que hacían por el o por su forma de ser, Iruka sensei, Ayame nee-chan, Sarutobi Jiji, ero Sannin… y sin que él lo notaran la tristeza entro en él, extrañaba a todos, el cara de perro, Tsunade bachan, Sakura chan, Hinata chan, el teme, la rabia, solo eso sentía, apretó sus puños lo más que pudo y se mordió el labio, él lo traiciono, otra vez, lo apuñalo, otra vez, se robó sus sueños, otra vez…

-¿estás bien?-

Por inercia se puso detrás del que lo sorprendió y puso un kunai que saco de su bolsa -¿Quién eres?-

-n…os acabamos d…de conocer esta mañana soy Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency- La joven respondió como pudo mientras temblaba

-Mar…Margarita, digo, Montmorency, lo siento- El rubio la soltó y vio que ella se dejó caer al suelo para empezar a llorar -Lo lamento mucho, yo, solo reaccione por inercia, no era mi intención.-

El rubio se acercó a ella y la abrazo para poder calmarla, ella lo abrazo y lloro con más fuerza -Montmorency lo siento, es costumbre hacer eso de dónde vengo, no era mi intención asustarte-

-Idiota, yo me preocupe por ti al verte sangrar y tú casi me matas-Dijo la rubia más tranquila pero algo asustada

-perdón-

-Te disculpas mucho ¿no crees?-dijo ella con un poco de gracia, era divertido ver como hacia maromeas para pedirle perdón

-Por qué debo hacerlo, te asuste, te amenace con un kunai, deberías odiarme, temerme-

-Pues para tu información no me das miedo sabias, no creo que mates a alguien así nada más, deberías tener mi edad-

El rubio solo agacho la mirada, no es que le gustara lo que hacía, pero era su trabajo, era un shinobi, y debía cumplir su deber, aunque tuviera que matar a alguien más

La rubia solo pudo ver Horrorizada al rubio, su silencio no le gustó nada, le tuvo miedo, pero era imposible, el no sería capaz de algo así, ¿o sí?

-¿As asesinado a alguien antes?

-Si-

-¿Por qué?

-Era un shinobi, un ninja, un asesino de ser necesario, un héroe para unos, un villano para otros-

-¿cómo puedes vivir con eso?-

-pensando que si no los hubiera matado, ellos abrían asesinado a alguien más, probablemente a uno de mis amigos, así era en mi mundo, matar o morir, eso era ser un shinobi-

-¿Qué es un shinobi?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Qué que es un shinobi?

-¿no me tienes miedo?-

-no, tú dijiste, en tu mundo, ósea que ya no es necesario que lo hagas-

-eres rara sabes- el rubio dio un suspiro -Un shinobi es aquella persona que puede usar la chacra y sirve a su nación…-

-¿chacra?

-Si chacra, no entendí bien que era, pero es la mescla de tu fuerza con tu espíritu, puedes darle forma elemental si lo controlas lo suficiente- -¿y tú puedes usarlo?-

El rubio no respondió, solo alzo su mano derecha y de ella apareció una esfera azul empezó a girar -Eso es asombroso- -Y esta es la forma más pura de chacra, si le añades chacra es aún más genial… emmm será mejor que retorcidas un poco-

La rubia obedeció y vio con asombro como la esfera azul se comenzó a tornar roja después empezó a irradiar tanto calor el sudor se hizo presente.

-Le añadí katon, o fuego, como lo quieras ver-

El rubio lanzo la esfera a una roca y vio cómo se empezó a fundir, posterior mente el hizo una cruz y apareció una copia del rubio, el primer rubio estiro el brazo derecho mientras que el segundo estiro ambos brazos, de la palma del rubio apareció nuevamente la esfera, pero esta era blanca luego de la misma salieron unas cuchillas que giraban y cortaban el aire, un sonido chirriante sonaba, la rubia vio que lanzo nuevamente la esfera al cielo, se calló al suelo al ver que esta exploto y una esfera gigante blanca se alcanzaba a ver -Y ese es si le añades futon, o viento, asombroso verdad-

-t…tú no eres un plebeyo-afirmo la rubia

-no creo, pero sería mejor guardar el secreto…-

-Así que aquí estabas-

-y donde querías que estuviera, en el comedor no, ya que me corriste de hai-

-No has comido entonces-Dijo la rubia

-ñeee, no importa-

-Sigo aquí-grito eufórica la peli rosa al verse ignorada por ambos rubios, alzo su varita e hizo que entre ellos una explosión surgiese, el rubio para evitar que su amiga saliera dañada la sustituyo con una piedra y el recibió todo el daño.

-Ya me tienes arto, una cosa es que me hagas volar a mí, pero no perdonare que dañes a la única amiga que he hecho aquí-

-Entonces ¿yo que soy?- La peli rosa agacho la mirada y apretó los puños

-No lo sé, tú me invocaste y todo, pero ¿porque fue el beso?-

La peli rosa se quedó inmóvil, se quedó congelada al recordar ese beso y se iba a excusar diciéndole que era para sellar el contrato…

-jojana, ¿Louise te beso?-

-sí, y no se el por qué-

-para sellar el contrato, por supuesto-

-Y serraste el contrato con magia u olvidaste que tenías que conjurar el hechizo y de que tenía que haber un testigo-

Ante esto la peli rosa se quedó muda, le dio el beso, sí, pero olvido hacer el conjuro, y no conforme con eso, sin ayuda de su maestro, no podría hacer el conjuro

-lo olvide- Lo dijo en un susurro que apenas y se escucho

-Te ayudare, solo si prometes que no nos amenazaras con esa varita otra vez- dijo la rubia tratando de salvar a su rubio amigo

-Prometo no levantar mi varita en tu contra otra vez, lo juro-

-Y Naruto…-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos -no prometo nada, tengo que castigar a mi familiar si hace algo mal-objeto la peli rosa y se cruzó de brazos, dejando en claro que no discutiría por eso

-pero…-

-Así está bien Margarita, con que estés bien vasta-interrumpió el Naruto a la rubia

-Pero no te arrepientas después Naruto-

Louise saco su varita y se puso enfrente del rubio, mientras que la rubia le pidió a Naruto que se arrodillara y que obedeciera

-Naruto, di tu nombre y jura que servirás con honor y valentía a Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere y que la protegerás de quienes estén en su contra- Indico la rubia -Yo Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, juro cuidar y proteger a Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere con mi vida, confiar en ella cuando nadie más lo haga, y velar por su bienestar-Ahora Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere, jura cuidar y respetar a tu familiar-Yo Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Valliere, juro cuidar y respetar las decisiones de mi familiar, y guiarlo para que crezca por el camino del bien-

\- Yo Montmorency Margarita la Fère de Montmorency soy testigo y doy fe que esta unión Amo-familiar será inquebrantable por el hombre en la tierra-

La rubia vio a la peli rosa y asintió, Louise al ver esto, se acercó al rubio y lo beso, al separarse, una marca brillante apareció en el pecho y en la mano derecha del rubio quemando la piel y la ropa superior del rubio, el rubio apretó los dientes para evitar gritar, cuando la marca dejo de brillar el rubio cayó de espaldas, la cabeza le daba vueltas, pero ahora, entendía todo, la marca en su pecho parecía tener mente propia, y por unos instantes, le advirtió sobre el futuro.

-¿estás bien Naruto?-dijo la rubia preocupada, hasta que escucho al rubio

-Tengo hambre-

La peli rosa empezó a reír, por la situación tan absurda, todo el estrés que tuvo en la mañana, se fue al olvido en esos minutos que trato al rubio, esta vez no pudo enojarse con el rubio, se enojó consigo misma por ignorar y privar a su familiar de su familiar.

-Hoy no tenemos clase, nos dieron el día libre para tratar con nuestros familiares y aprender de ellos, podemos pedirle a los sirvientes que nos preparen algo-

-Pues que esperamos, vamos-

El trio de jóvenes fueron a el jardín trasero de la escuela, pero la rubia se quedó estática al ver a el que era su novio, siendo alimentado por otra joven, todo bien, si la "tipa" no estuviera sentada en las piernas de su novio, acelero el paso, y al llegar con la pareja jalo a la joven de su ropa y le dio una cachetada tirando al suelo al rubio.

-Cómo puedes ser tan descarado Guiche-

-e…esto es un malentendido M..Montmorency-dijo en el suelo y agitando las manos

-entonces explícate-

-Guiche y yo estábamos comiendo un pudin que yo le prepare-

-Y tu ¿quién eres?-

-Soy Kate, de primer año y soy la novia de Guiche-

Al decir esto la rubia volteo ver a su novio en el suelo, tomo una botella de vino tinto y se la vacío encima

-Esto es todo Guiche, terminamos, no te quiero volver a ver-

-P…pero Montmorency, esto… te lo puedo explicar-

La rubia salió corriendo y Guiche iba a seguirla, pero Naruto cortó su paso.

-Ella te dijo que no te quería volver a ver-

-¿Y tu quien eres para evitarlo plebeyo?-

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki y soy su amigo, así que lárgate-

-Tú no puedes evitarlo, Valkiria, sal y quítalo de mi camino-

El rubio agito su varita en forma de rosa, y de esta se desprendió un pétalo que al tocar el suelo se transformó en una armadura de bronce con una lanza, con la cual intento atacar a Naruto, Naruto en respuesta, agarro la lanza y se la arrebató a la armadura para clavársela en el pecho y lanzarlo Asia su invocador.

-Si no entiendes por las buenas será por las malas _**Henge no Jutsu.**_

Naruto se vio envuelto por una cortina de humo, que al despejarse mostro a un enorme zorro de naranja con 9 colas, tan alto como la muralla que rodeava la escuela, Guiche al ver a la enorme vestía callo de rodillas al suelo, empezó a temblar, pues el aire le faltaba, parecía que la vestía lo iba a matar

-Deja a Montmorency en paz y no la molestes más- dijo el zorro con una voz ronca y tenebrosa al rubio, que solo pudo asentir como loco y salió corriendo.

El rubio libero la transformación y cargo a la peli rosa en brazos para ir a buscar a su amiga.

Eso fue todo por hoy, dudas comentarios, observaciones, en los reviews, por favor, nos vemos. Subiré un capitulo cada lunes, y si puedo, otros más entre semana, chau chau.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capitulo 3 Mi Sol**_

Naruto corría desesperado, tenia un par de horas buscando a su rubia amiga sin éxito alguno, el rubio iba solo pues dejo a la peli rosa en su habitación para que no le diera una jaqueca por tanto ruido, aunque no lo diría en voz alta.

Mientras esto pasaba, en la orilla de un lago en el centro del bosque se encontraba la rabia Montmorency, llorando mientras veía el reflejo del atardecer en el lago, reflexionando lo que paso en tan poco tiempo, lo mucho que cambio su vida en un par de horas, parecía un mal chiste pero era verdad, aquel hombre del que se avía enamorado la engañaba con cuanta jovencita se cruzara en su camino, ella sabia que le era infiel, pero creía que podría cambiar y que serian felices en un futuro, "que idiota" se dijo a si misma si esto pasaba cuando eran novios que esperaba de un futuro, ella se sentía utilizada, por suerte se negó en tener su primera vez con el, pero aun así fueron 2 años de su vida desperdiciados siguiendo a un amor sin sentido, sacudió su cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, de olvidar a ese rubio de ojos azules que la cautivo, que sus marcas de bigotes lo asían ver tierno… espera, marcas de bigotes, ese era Naruto, como podía pensar en el ahora, acababa de romper con el amor de su vida y ya estaba pensando en otro, que fue amable y aunque un poco torpe, era amable, que tenia unos ojos donde te perdías de tan solo verlos, tenia que dejar de pensar en el, en su sonrisa encantadora, esa que se desvaneció cuando la vio llorar.

-perdóname Naruto-

-No tienes por que disculparte, además no se ni por que te disculpas-

Y ahí estaba el, el culpable del por que se sentía tan confundía, su corazón latía fuertemente al verlo otra vez, le alegraba mucho el que la estuviera buscando, parece que si busco mucho aquel joven, su ropa estaba toda sucia, su cabello lleno de ramas y Hojas, sus sandalias llenas de lodo, y sus ojos apagados…

-Perdón por preocuparte-

-Tonta, eres mi amiga, claro que me voy a preocupar por ti además llevas un buen rato desaparecida, creí que te había pasado algo o que habías echo alguna tontería- Dijo el rubio mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Estas echo un asco-Dijo la rubia tratando de que su rubio pensara en otra cosa

-Eso parece-el rubio se acerco al lago se enjuago la cara y se quito las ramas del cabello para después arrodillarse y sacar un rollo que al extenderlo salió ramera azul y sandalias limpias, se quito la chaqueta y la playera para ponerlas sobre el pergamino y que en una nube de uno se desaparecieran…

-¡Pero que estas asiendo!-grito una sonrojada rubia mientras señalaba al rubio

-Cambiarme la ramera y las sandalias, ¿por que?- respondió el rubio mientras se ponía la ramera y cambiarse las sandalias para ponerlas sobre el rollo y que también desaparecieran en una nube de humo

-No puedes hacer eso frente a una dama sabes-dijo una rabia mas calmada pero con el rubor en sus mejillas

-pero tu dijiste que estaba echo un asco así que así ya no me veo tan del asco, pero todavía te enojas- dijo el rubio mientras se sentaba y cruzaba sus manos

-¿Eres un chiquillo o que?- dijo la rubia mientras una pequeña carcajada se le escapaba de los labios

-No soy un chiquillo deshebillo, para tu información ya tengo 19 años sabes-

Eso dejo en shock a la rubia, ese rubio idiota era mayor que ella, eso debía ser un error, el mundo estaba mal, es verdad de que el era alto pero por su actitud ella le calculaba unos 15 o 16 años cuando mucho, eso quería decir que ella lo debía de respetar por ser mayor que ella, eso y por que obviamente el era mejor que ella pero eso nadie debía saberlo y mucho menos el

-oye, ¿estas bien?-

Eso saco a la rubia de sus pensamientos, ella reacciono de sobre manera, esa no era la fona correcta de actuar, menos la de una dama.

-Lo lamento mucho señor Naruto, solo me sorprendió la noticia-

Dijo mientras se inclinaba para pedir disculpas

-y ahora que tienes, estas mas rara de lo normal-

-mis sinceras disculpas señor Naruto, pero antes le estaba faltando al respeto, le ruego me disculpe-

El rubio solo se acerco a ella y le puso la mano en la cabeza para empezar a revolverle el cabello y sonreír, gesto que aprendió de su jiji,, para la rubia era diferente, estaba sonrojada a la quinta magia, eso la tomo por sorpresa, pensó que la golpearía o algo así pero el lugar de eso le estaba revolviendo el cabello, aunque la estaba despeinando, ese gesto se sentía tan bien, y aun mas al ver su sonrisa, parecía que brillaba como el sol, ahora lo entendía, lo de Guiche solo fue un tropiezo, ella había encontrado a su sol, a su verdadero amor, que era algo torpe, pero que le estaba iluminando sus días.

-No te preocupes pequeña hime, no me as ofendido en nada y te agradecería que me trates normalmente, eso de señor me ase sentir un poco viejo y aun no llego ni a los 20, por favor, llevémonos bien si

 **Bueno, eso es todo, lamento mucho la tardanza, tuve unos cuantos problemas e inspiración y cuando al fin la encontré, otra idea se me cruzo por la mente y las confundía por lo que tuve que separarlas y ahora además de esta historia, empezare a escribir otra, actualizare mas seguido, y es verdad, mis capítulos son cortos, pero no se me ocurre como dividir un cambio de escena en un mismo capitulo, me es mas fácil hacer una escena por capitulo, lamento mucho que sean tan cortos, pero me alegra que les guste, sin mas que decir me despido, asta la otra**


	5. Chapter 5

En lo más profundo del bosque de la escuela de Tristein

Margarita tenía un mar de emociones, vio su reflejo en el claro para ver su estado tan deplorable, su cabello estaba despeinado, sus ojos hinchados, y sus mejillas manchadas con maquillaje y lagrimas, se sentía devastada, su día fue una completa locura, primero se emociono al ver a su familiar con ella, para después tener el susto de su vida al tener una cuchilla atentando su vida, para terminar con lo que en el momento era el amor de su vida con su posterior traición, era la traición la que le aquejaba y su incompetencia para ver la verdad.

Margarita:-No entiendo (snif)… que hice mal (snif)… en que me equivoque (snif)… es que acaso no soy lo suficientemente bonita… o es porque no quise rebajarme a una cualquiera… yo lo quería… lo adoraba… porque…-

Naruto:-Por qué él es un idiota que no sabe lo que perdió, un imbécil engreído que no sabe valorarte como lo mereces-.

Ella volteo y vio a ese rubio, aquel que le dio el susto de su vida, aquel que la defendió del que le causo sus penas, aquel que la veía como si la comprendiera, aquel amigo bigotudo con nombre de bola de arroz que por estar metida en sus pensamientos había olvidado que estaba con ella, que le dijo que era su amiga y alguien importante para él.

Margarita:-Naruto, por un momento olvide que estabas ahí.- abrió sus ojos con asombro – por cierto ¿cómo me encontraste?

Naruto:-Te dije que soy un shinobi, crecí en los bosques, no era como este, pero se distinguir los aromas ajenos a la flora y fauna de un bosque, tu perfume huele mucho y tu maquillaje se hizo salado, imagine que estarías llorando por eso, pero no creí que fueras a derramar lágrimas por ese idiota-

Margarita:-¿Y que más quería que hiciera?, este día fue una completa locura, me traiciono el que yo creía era el hombre de mi vida, pase 2 años de mi vida amándolo, ilusionada de que él y yo éramos tal para cual, dime… que querías que hiciera- bajo la mirada mientras más lagrimas fluían por su rostro.

Naruto:-La verdad, no tengo idea, yo pase 8 años de mi vida enamorado de una mujer que nunca me vio más que como su costal, su amigo y que estaba enamorada del maldito que me atravesó el corazón 2 veces, que me traiciono tantas veces que perdí la cuenta, fui el idiota más grande del mundo por creer que él era mi amigo, no sé qué responder, pero a pesar de todo no estoy llorando por el pasado, dime… ¿porque tú lo haces?, eres Montmorency Margarita La Fère de Montmorency y mi mejor amiga en este mundo, la única creo, pero aun así sé que no eres de las que se rinde tan fácil ttebayo.-

La rubia alzo su mirada con asombro para ver al rubio, el cual tenía la más radiante sonrisa que había visto, mientras le estiraba la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, en ese momento se preguntaba ¿Cómo puede ese hombre hacerla sentir bien con tan simple gesto?, no lo sabía y no lo quería saber pues ahora era su momento, se armó de valor y tomo su mano y se dejó jalar para abrazar a ese rubio frente a ella.

Naruto:-Vámonos… ya es algo tarde y la verdad… tengo hambre- dijo con algo de pena mientras se rascaba la nuca y su estómago gruñía.

Margarita sonrió y rio un poco, para tomar su brazo y abrasarse fuertemente a este.

Margarita:-okey… tengo que pedirle disculpas a Louise por robarme a su familiar-.

Naruto:-me olvide por completo de ella… la que se me va a armar-

La rubia sonrió por última vez y empezó a jalar al rubio, sin duda el aria su vida interesante, muy interesante.

Mientras tanto con Louise, ella se encontraba dando vueltas en su habitación, estaba furia, frustrada y celosa, como podía ser que ese… rubio tonto se fuera con ella, él era de ella, tenía que quedarse con ella, o mínimo llevarla a con él, pero no, la dejo en su cuarto con una copia de él y se fue con Montmorency, le daba algo de lastima su caso, pues cacho a su novio poniéndole el cuerno con otra, pero la enojaba que su familiar la hubiera salvado como si fuera una damisela en peligro, y no entendía el por qué, ella le dejo comer un pan con ella en el comedor, pero el muy ingrato se fue con la otra, y eso la cabreaba, no sabía el por qué pero la cabreaba.

Louise:-Tengo que enseñarle modales a ese ingrato- maldecía por enésima vez al rubio

Naruto:-se de etiqueta, pero también sé que eso se gana o mínimo no tratas tan mal a quien vivirá con Tigo-

Louise:-Y por qué debería tratarte diferente a ti-

Naruto:-Por qué seré tu compañero de armas tal vez-

Louise:-No sé de lo que hablas además tu ni eres real, solo eres una imagen o algo parecido-

Naruto:-Soy tan real como tú o como el original, soy un Bunshin, y todo lo que se lo aprenden mis demás copias y el original, soy un ninja, y no soy la única copia, acabo de revisar la biblioteca de tu escuela y no es tan grande como parece, aunque eso confirma el que no estoy en mi mundo ya, pero aun así, tu mundo esta tan jodido como el mío, reinos divididos por poder, pueblos controlados por religión, etcétera etcétera etcétera, y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera sabes la situación, estas tan centrada en tus problemas que no sabes ni lo que te rodea, se nota que eres una niña aun- dijo el clon mientras se cruzaba de brazos y veía por la ventana.

Louise:-No soy una niña, tengo 16, y si sé que hay conflictos y roses entre los reinos pero nada más, no explotara ninguna guerra, hay paz entre los reinos.

Naruto:-que no haya un conflicto armado no quiere decir que haya paz, hai guerrillas, atentados, y esclavitud, eso hace tenciones entre los reinos y mientras más tiempo pase será peor, no quiero una guerra, ya estuve en una y no quiero repetirlo pero, lo que aprendí es que si quieres paz, tienes que prepararte para la guerra, Louise… yo cometí un error al creer que el mundo era color de rosa, perdí muchos seres queridos, y no estaba preparado para ello, el punto es… no eres el centro del mundo, nadie lo es, esa mentalidad es la que crea tiranos, no cometas su error, piénsalo… iré a conseguir algo de comer, tendremos hambre cuando lleguen.-

Louise tomo haciendo en su cama y se puso a pensar en las palabras de su familiar, y sin pensarlo demasiado ella sabía que él tenía razón, su actitud era egoísta, pero quien la culparía, esa era su forma de protegerse del mundo, todo eso hacía que le doliera la cabeza y para colmo Montmorency aun no regresaba, no es que le importara mucho pero entendía que ella no debería estar sola en ese momento, y ella quería ayudarla, le oraba a Dios que no hubiera cometido alguna locura.


End file.
